When applying an IV medical device, such as a cannula, to a patient, the medical device needs to be retained to the skin of the patient. This is typically done by means of an adhesive dressing, such as an adhesive tape or adhesive patch. In order to hold the medical device securely to the skin, the adhesive dressing needs to exert a relatively strong adhesive force on the skin. Acrylic adhesives are often used for this purpose. An example of an adhesive dressing for retaining a cannula on the skin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,882.
When cannula fixation dressings hitherto available are to be attached to a patient, the medical staff often need to use both hands when removing the dressing from its package or removing any release sheet from the adhesive coating, and applying the dressing to the patient, while they also at the same time need to hold the cannula after having punctured the patient, to prevent the cannula from falling off, or end up in an undesirable position. Applying a cannula to a patient therefore often involves two nurses, in particular when the patient is very movable.
A medical device, such as a cannula, which is fixated to the skin for some time is likely to cause imprints on the skin. This may cause irritation of the skin and be hurtful for the patient.
It is important that the medical device is held safely to the skin, and therefore there is a risk that the adhesive commonly used in the known dressings may harm the skin of the patient, especially patients with fragile or sensitive skin, or patients who need to have this kind of medical device applied for a long time.
There is thus a need for an improved fixation device for retaining a skin penetrating medical device to the skin, which is user-friendly and easy to apply.